Inner Hollow
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: Orochimaru has unleashed something in the forest of Death, something sealed away. Something, deadlier than the Kyuubi. Nartuo's dark side is unleashed, and now he is ready to destroy all opossition. Naru/Anko Naru/Shizu
1. Chapter 1

(Forest of Death, Konoha)

Two figures were seen on the branch of a giant tree. These figures were Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura had pink hair, and wore a red dress with green pants, and blue combat sandals. Sasuke, was the last of the Uchiha clan, they were famed for their bloodline, the Sharingan, which allowed the user to copy any technique she or he sees, his clan was massacred by his brother, leaving only him alive, he wore a blue t-shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, cream colored shorts and blue combat sandals.

They were however, in a bit of a bunch, they were facing a grass ninja that had revealed himself as the snake sannin Orochimaru, who had just bitten Sasuke's neck and gave him a strange mark. They were both petrified with fear, both wondering where their teammate was. If they would have looked down they would have seen a boy around thirteen, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, blue combat sandals and had sun-kissed blond hair. This is their teammate, Naruto Uzumaki.

He had arrived when Orochimaru was distracting his teammates, he had the unfortunate fate of fighting a giant snake summon. After the snake sannin had knocked his teammates into a small few minute coma, he turned his attention to Naruto who was using the kyuubi no kitsune's chakra to fight the summon. Sighing, Orochimaru did a few hand-signs as his fingers burned a bright purple flame, he then jumped and hit Naruto in the stomach with his fingers, just weakening the kyuubi and cutting off its chakra.

However, as Orochimaru left and Sakura transported Sasuke to a safe place, not even bothering with Naruto, something happened inside his mind.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto looked around, noticing he was in Konoha, but this konoha looked like a warzone, buildings crumbling, fires raged across the street, a stench of death and decay permeated the air as skeletons and corpse's littered the city.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked himself, hearing a faint rasping sound, Naruto ran through the streets until he found a large cage that had chains and a barbed wire over it. The rasping sound came inside, Naruto realized that the rasping came from the kyuubi, who was chained up and had a muzzle on.

It would have been funny had it not been so terrifying. The kyuubi looked at him and sighed mentally to itself,_ It has been released, I just hope the kit doesn't loose sight of his dreams and morals. _Naruto looked around again, hearing high pitched laughter.

Naruto whirled around as he saw something that sent shivers down his spine. For out of the kyuubi's cage walked a negative version of Naruto. Where Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit, the other wore a pure white one, with black where the blue was, where Naruto had pink skin and pink lips, the other had bleach white skin and black lips, his fingernails and teeth were also black, his shoes, a dark red color, the color of fresh blood, the thing that Naruto mad was that the other him didn't have his normal spiky blond hair, no, all he had was bleached white hare with black streak's in it.

"Heh heh heeeee, well, well, welly, well, well. Looky what the fox, snake or whateva brought in heh heh heeeee." Said the other Naruto with an odd, warped, evil voice that sounded like all the meanness, evil, and sorrow in the world mixed into one.

"Meh, why does it matter what _you_ think? After all, i'd basically hear it anyways, since I am you. What the? Oh don't look so surprised, after all, where do you think all your rage,hate and sadness go? Why, me, of course, and i'm also pretty sure your intelligence came to me too." Naruto glared at him before saying. "Alright, so why are you here? Shouldn't I feel all that stuff?"

The copy sighed and pulled out a picture of the sandaime hokage. "See this old fool here? Well he knew that hatred would come, no doubt because of the villagers, so he sealed me away, he probably wouldn't have succeeded had it not been for kyuubi. The furball held me back so I couldn't stop it, but when the snake-teme weakened it, I was released, so I wanna make a deal, ya know? We, merge, and I give you what strengh I have left, and in return, you fight as much as you can, fighting pleases me so, so much."

Naruto weighed his options and finally said. "Alright, but first, tell me your history, obviously you don't come from just my mind do you?"

The copy laughed, as if he was expecting this and said. "Well of course i've had other hosts, but only one could handle me like you, but he hated me, so we fought and I almost killed him once, or twice, the truth is i'm not only going to bring out mental changes, i'm going to bring physical changes too, in time, you will look just like me, maybe in two or three weeks at most, but the big stuff happens when you get really, **really**, angry. That's when I bring out a new form for you, this form will mutate and warp your body to the point where you become a fucking mini demon, with about, eh, half the power of kyuubi, only, much, more dangerous. Now, do you have any more questions fox-boy?"

Naruto nodded and asked. "What do your eyes look like?" The copy looked taken aback by this but smirked, because, in truth, he hadn't opened his eyes, but he did just to answer the boy's question. Naruto gasped in fear, the clone's retina was pitch black, while his iris's were a dark, glowing gold, and his pupil was slitted like a cat. The copy laughed and stated. "Until next time, bye bye then heh heh heeeee!!!"

(Forest of Death, Tower arena)

As the team's arrived they noticed something off about Naruto. He was way to quiet, which, in itself, is not a big deal but a silent Naruto? Yea, its a big deal. The second was that he was pale, paler than a human should be. The finaly was that he had an insane glint in his eyes that wasn't there before.

The hokage fhad figured something was off with the seal so he had double checked to make sure, when it was fine he questioned himself, but shrugged it off.

The hokage cleared his throat before yelling out. "Attention young ninja! Due to to many gennin here we will have preliminary matches to cut the number in half, if anyone would like to forfeit, please raise your hand!" Only Kabuto raised his hand. "Excellent, go to the upstairs balconies as we draw names out of random for the matches."

The first match was between Gaara and Lee, in which Lee was almost killed. The second match was between Shino and the sound guy who's arms were broken, the guys arms got blown off. In and Sakura met a stalemate. Sasuke beat another leaf guy with some problem's due to the seal Orochimaru gave him. Kankuro beat the partner of the previous guy easily. Temari blasted TenTen away with her fan (AN: Pun intended). Neji beat Hinata in a very bloody display which Naruto took sound action when Neji tried to kill her, Neji will be pissing blood for some time. Shikamaru beat Rin by making her stab herself. Choji lost due to his eardrums being busted. Finally the final match arrived.

The screen read, _Kiba Inuzuka, Uzumaki_

Kiba yelled out in triumph. "Yea! Us against the dobe? He stands no chance!"

Naruto chuckled darkly as he jumped down, Gaara looked on in interest, he knew something was, how shall I put this? **Dangerous**, about the boy. Coming from Gaara that means really dangerous. Kurenai sighed as she looked at Kakashi and said. "Sorry Kakashi, but Naruto is going to lose big time against Kiba." Truth be told, Kakashi couldn't give a rat's ass about Naruto and thought he had no potential to be a ninja.

(Down in the arena)

"Hajime" Was shouted by the instructor as Naruto got ready for the punch thrown by Kiba. As Kiba passed Naruto grabbed his arm and jumped onto him, driving him into the grown. They skidded, with Kiba's face getting cuts, scrapes and bruises, all this happened until they hit the wall. It was that instant that Kiba fell into blissful unconciousness. When the medics picked him up his face looked like it went into a meat grinder.

The instructor gulped and shouted. "Winner by knockout, N-naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone was shocked by the brutal display of power. The hokage himself never saw this side of Naruto. He got up and yelled. "Good job in the fights everyone, now we will give a box filled with numbers to the victors, they will draw numbers to show who they are fighting."

As each competitor drew a number the board displayed the matches.

'Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha'

'Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku Temari'

'Shino Aburame vs Dosu (I don't know if that's his name or not ok!)

'Sabaku Gaara vs Neji Hyuuga

The hokage smiled and said. "It is good to see these worthy matches, the tournament will comence in one month, please don't be late."

(One month later)

The fighters were lined up in the arena, surrounded by millions of cheering fans, villagers, and other ninja. Not many of the fighters changed, the only two who have are Sasuke, who let his hair grow out, and wore a brown t-shirt now. The other was Naruto, the only thing that could be seen on him was a long black cloak that covered his face, feet, and hands.(imagine Org. 13) Sasuke himself looked more confident, Kakashi had taught him many jutsu's including the rakiri, which Kakashi instructed him to kill Naruto with. Naruto had trained in many Hollow techniques and was now about five inches taller than Sasuke, he also looked more muscular.

The Hokage stood up and roared. "Attention people! These fine young ninjas have proved their metal and are now going to duke it out to see who will become a chuunin or not! Prepare for the first match! Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha stay in the arena as everyone else leaves please!"

Up in the stands bets were being made from ninja and civilians alike. Most were for the uchiha while only a few fore Naruto, the only ones who bet on Naruto were Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Iruka Umino, the hokage and Anko Mitarishi. Shikaku bet Naruto because he had sen him using hollow powers. Inoichi, because when he went into Narutos mind he met the Hollow Naruto, he himself, a veteran of the shinobi war was scared shitless. Anko bet on Naruto because, and I quote, "He had just as bad a childhood as I did, if he can't do it, then i'm not an interrogator."

Most of Naruto's friends thought Sasuke would win, only a few thought Naruto will. Those on Sasuke's side are Ino, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Kakashi, and Gai. While those on Naruto's side are, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, Asuma, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and surprisingly Gaara, who simply stated. "Mother is afraid of him."

Down in the arena Sasuke smirked, he knew over a hundred jutsu's, could use, those jutsu's effectivly and was trained by the copycat ninja, the dobe could not match his power. Naruto did nothing, inwardly he sighed, _such an arrogant fool. _His hollow agreed. The instructor raised his hand and yelled, "Hajime!!!"

(Hokage Box)

The Hokage sighed as he remembered how the Sand village had told them about the invasion, and of course the expulsion of all sound forces. He then looked to his bodygaurd, Jiriaya of the Sannin, before asking. "Who do you think will win?" Jiriaya sipped his soda and said. "Hard to say, if Kakashi has trained the Uchiha then he has a good advantage, but there is something off about Naruto, sigh I should have raised himlike Minato intended. Then maybe the gaki would stand a chance."

(Down in the arena, again)

Sasuke immediately threw a kunai at Naruto, who caught it in his fingers. Naruto threw it down and motioned at Sasuke to attack.

Sasuke growled, jumped into the air and yelled out. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" As a large fireball came out of his mouth. Naruto stared at the incoming projectile and simply stood there. As the dust cleared a shout was heard. "Fuuton: Kami Oroshi!" A large vortex of wind came out of the fire while sucking it up, to form a large flaming vortex, that was heading strait for Sasuke. He jumped into the air and missed the flames and wind.

Sasuke growled when he saw Naruto, standing without a care in the world, not a scratch on him or the cloak. Sasuke yelled out. "Kaiton: Haisekisho!" As he spewed out hot ash onto the arena floor. Naruto started coughing as his cloak disintegrated. He jumped onto the Hokages booth and the people gasped. Naruto looked just like his Hollow, only his clothes were different. He wore a white trench coat with a green insignia for wind on the back, he wore black pants and black combat boots.

Sasuke yelled out. "Dammit Naruto! No matter how strong you are or how much you change I will kill you! I am an Uchiha Elite!!!" Naruto laughed hysterically and said. "If your an elite than why can't you kill me!?!?"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke clicked his teeth, making the ash explode. Naruto then jumped into the air and pulled out a water bottle, as he flew he poured the water into open air and yelled. "Kirigakure no jutsu!" The water began shrinking eventually turning into a thin mist around the battlefield, thick enough to be seen, but not thick enough to be blinding.

Sasuke blinked, then laughed. "HAHAHA!!! You really are a dobe you know that! I can still see you what was the point of all this!?" He motioned around the mist. Naruto laughed a little too and said, "I just needed a better way of getting water." Sasuke realized what he meant to late as Naruto shouted. "Suiton: Hahonryu!" All of the mist turned to water and formed a ball in Naruto's hand which he promptly shot at Sasuke, hitting him dead-center in the chest.

(The Stands)

Everyone was in awe at what was happening. The rookie of the year being beaten by the dead-last. Those who bet on Naruto had a smug look on their faces while those who betted on Sasuke began kissing their asses goodbye, Kakashi was fuming at the disgrace and humiliation Sasuke was going through.

(The Arena)

As the mist cleared, people gasped in shock, awe, and fear. Sasuke had mutated. His skin had turned gray and scaly, his fingernails became claws and his hair became a gray mane. What freaked people out the most was that his sharingan had three tomoes now, and he had grown hand-like wings.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion before realizing, the curse mark.

Sasuke smirked and brought his hand down as lightning formed in it and he shouted. "Rakiri!!!" As he flew upward at Naruto. Naruto realized what attack he had to do to get him to stop, his most powerful attack. People began chocking as a dark, black and crimson energy surrounded Naruto's fist. Then Naruto jumped down at Sasuke while shouting. "


	2. Of Snakes and CarrotTops

AN: Attention dear readers! Originally, this was the ending chapter, but the ending sucked, so I have decided to rewrite it and make this story longer, like, ten chapters longer. Sounds great, right? Since that is done, on to the story!

As the mist cleared, the people in the stands gasped in fear, awe and surprise. Sasuke had mutated. His skin had turned gray and scaly, he had grown claws and fangs and his hair had become a light gray mane. What frightened most people was that he had a fully developed sharingan and he had grown hand like wing's.

Naruto looked on in confusion, before it hit him like lightning, (AN: Pun intended) the curse mark. Sasuke smirked as a ball of lightning formed in his right hand, he flew up towards Naruto as he shouted. "Rakiri!" Naruto gasped, before frowning to himself as he gathered, dark, black, and crimson, energy into his hand.

The people in the stands began choking as the energy gathered in Naruto's left hand, before letring forth a ball, made of dark power, and crackling with energy, flew toward Sasuke. Before it hit, Naruto yelled. "Cero!" The resulting explosion all but destroyed the arena.

Naruto jumped down from the comfortable booth he had been sitting on, before warily, walking through the debri's and torn up ground he had been fighting on. Naruto sighed as he found Sasuke's broken and mangled body among the ruins. He checked his pulse and found him to still be alive, '_Well that's good, the council would be all over my ass if he died_,'. He grabbed Sasuke and slung him over his shoulder as he walked through the dustcloud, into the sight of the crowd.

The proctor, after finally getting out of the hole he had been hiding in, yelled. "Winner by knock-out! Naruto Uzumaki!!!" The people cheered for the spectacular fight, while many of them were giving him dirty looks for making them lose their, 'hard earned cash'.

Up in the stands, the friends of Naruto and Sasuke were in shock. Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi because the 'dobe', had beaten the prodigy. Everyone else because of the technique. Who knows any technique that can defeat the rakiri. Two cloaked figures, wearing black masks clapped happily and nodded to each other and disappearing, planning on having a talk, with the Hokage.

Naruto grinned like a hyena as he came into the stands and sat down next to Sakura. Kakashi looked at him in rage and said. "How can a dobe like you, who has no talent, defeat the Uchiha prodegy?" Naruto looked at him and smiled sweetly before stating. "I trained, and didn't copy. Maybe next time you should think of that too ya fruitcake!" He finished as he patted Kakashi's head.

Kakashi was mad, nay he was fuming, like, foaming at the mouth mad. How dare this _demon_, mock him! Kakashi stopped his mindscape madness when he felt Kurenai's hand on his shoulder. Kakashi huffed and said. "Good job, N-naruto." He said every word as if they were painful, which, they probably were.

The rest of the fights went off without a hitch. Shikamaru lost when he ran out of chakra, that was a pretty good fight. Shino, unfortunatley, couldn't complete his fight since his opponent was from Sound, which was expelled from the tournament. Gaara, for lack of a better word, beat Neji into the ground, literally. I mean, there were face prints everywhere!

(AN: The invasion will not commence, why? Because I say so, plus, it let's me have more time to mess with the characters, and Gaara will have his seal fixed in another chapter.)

-------------------------------------------------(1 day later)----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto smirked as he walked up the stairs toward the hokages office. He was still a bit pissed off because of the villagers. Mostly because he, 'corrupted', the, 'precious', Uchiha 'elite'. They were seeing his new form as more, 'demonic', and this new look made him a, 'true demon'.

Naruto grinned as he looked at those who were in the office with him. Which, were Gaara, Shikamaru, and Temari. "Well, well, welly well well! Look who the fox and the raccoon dog dragged in!" He roared as he walked in, alerting the others to his presence. Gaara frowned slightly at the raccoon dog comment. Sarutobi smirked and said. "Yes Naruto, it is good to see you all here. It is my honor to promote you all as chuunin. Now get out of here, three days brake for all leaf shinobi and freedom throughout konoha for Suna shinobi. Naruto, however, I want you to stay here." Naruto looked at him quizzycaly, before shrugging, and taking his new chuunin vest.

As the others left, Naruto looked at the Sandaime and asked. "So what ya want to talk to me 'bout ya old monkey?" Naruto smirked as he saw the sandaime's eyebrow twitch. Sarutobi sighed and silently fumed as he motioned into the shadows, from which the two cloaked figures from before stepped out. "Erm, Naruto, I uh, will, just let these three explain."

The two figures stepped out and removed their hoods, what he saw shocked Naruto to his hollow and kyuubi possessed soul. Standing in from of him was a man with greenish-blue eyes and snow-white hair who Naruto did not recognize (AN: Yes, this guys from Bleach and he actually got a lot taller, miracles do happen.). The second figure was slightly shorter than the man, it was a woman, with long orange hair that curled a bit, she had a rather large bust and had sharp aristocratic features, ice blue eyes held a spark of playfulness and mischief that had instantly branded Naruto a rebel and troublemaker when he was younger. (AN: If you don't recognize them then, well, I can't think of a good smart-elick remark so there. Also, Naruto's still wearing his cloak)

Naruto couldn't help himself from thinking. '_Jesus christ, I feel like i'm either gonna be interrogated by the snowy haired guy or molested by the orange-haired lady, although, it feels like I know them_.' Naruto cleared his throat because their stares were really unnerving and asked. "Erm, as much i'm enjoying this, ah, conversation, just one question, who the **fuck** are you people and how do I know you!?" He half asked, half yelled at them while pointing his finger at them.

The white-haired dude sighed and he orange haired lady giggled. The white haired man answered. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, this is my wife, Rangiku Matsumoto-Hitsugaya. We are your parent's." He finished with a small smile and his wife gave a large Naruto-like smile.

Naruto was holding in a lot of rage right now. Before he finally shot the question he wanted answered. "Why did you abandon me?" Rangiku's smile dropped faster than a road-runner. Toshiro once more answered, albeit, sadness was evident in his voice. "We didn't know you were alive. Rangiku gave birth to you moments before kyuubi attacked, I was dealing with business outside of the country at the time, your mother passed out from the strain and well. After the yondaime sealed kyuubi into you, the council told us you were dead, so we left. We only recently heard about you, the people of Wave were very willing to tell us about you."

Rangiku spoke after he stopped and said. "We shouldn't have just took off like we did without at least checking to find you, but the grief was to much. Please, can you forgive us?" (AN: Corny, but it works)

Naruto dipped his head in thoughts. Five minutes later he nodded, a bit to himself before saying. "Very well, but your not moving into my apartment, by your own damn house. I can move in if you do that. Now." He said clapping his hands. "If we're done, here, I got a date with Anko-chan, mom, dad, if you two want to double date with us then i'm sure she wouldn't mind company, now, i'm going to get some ramen."

Naruto walked through Konoha chatting with his mother and father about his life, when they arrived at the Barbecue Place. Walking in, Naruto immediately recognized Anko in a booth. He walked over and slid into the space next to her as his parent's slid into the booth across from them.

Anko smiled before asking. "Who are these people?" Naruto cleared his throat and said. "This is my mother Rangiku, and my father, Toshiro." Anko was slack-jawed for a bit before reigning in the shock and asking. "Hah! I knew you two were still arrive. Kurenai owes me two-hundred bucks." She finished, grinning, while rubbing her hands together while the other two sweat-dropped.

Naruto had to explain to his parents through mouth full's of ramen, that the people of Konoha had made several bets that they were actually dead. Toshiro stayed silent throughout the entire thing, smirking instead of smiling or laughing, which, Rangiku had explained was normal for him. She then looked at Naruto and Anko and asked. "So how did you two meet?"

Anko smirked and said. "We met inside this very restraunt. It was about a year ago, I was shopping for ramen since, the dango shop was closed for renovation. Naruto here was a lot louder back then, louder and even more excitable than you, Rangiku." Toshiro's eyes widened at the thought of another Rangiku, and silently praised kami for making his son quieter. Anko continued. "I kinda threw a kunai at him and yelled for him to shut his yap. He caught the kunai and yelled at me. He knows some rather choice words too. In the end we sat down and told each other our stories. Actually, we never think about actually dating. We just have ramen together every once in a while."

Rangiku grinned a very Naruto-like grin and giggled, while her husband mearly smiled creepily while thinking about glorious blackmail. Naruto and Anko's widened at the thought and instantly blushed, thinking what the two can come up with.

About thirty minutes later Anko left to mess with Kurenai, while Naruto asked. "Mom, Dad, is anyone else coming I should know about." His mother answered. "Yes, actually, our friends are coming to stay with us in a compound we bought a few hours after we arrived." Naruto nodded and said. "Well, i'm going training, be back to the compound soon." Toshiro nodded as he and his wife walked into the compound and Naruto walked away.

Naruto was grinning like a madman as he shot bala's and Cero's at his clones. That is, until he heard a shout that only his hollow remembered. "Zangetsu!" Naruto's eyes widened as he barely dodged a beam of black and crimson energy. Looking up, Naruto saw a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a black and white hakama. He wielded a large as hell zanpakuto, that curiously resembled a giant butchers knife. He had spiky orange hair and intense brown eyes that held absolute loathing that for some reason, Naruto knew it was directed at him.

Despite knowing it could get him in a hell of a lot of trouble he grinned and cackled maniacally while asking between fits of laughter. "And, (Heh Heh) who (Heh Hah Hah) are you? (AHAHAHA) Carrot-top!?" At this ending he just started laughing so hard his sides hurt and he had trouble breathing.

The man grunted and growled through clenched teeth. "You now damn well who I am hollow. (Naruto raised his eyebrow and silently laughed, what a dumbass this guy was) But to refresh your memory. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, (After this he raises his sword and pointed it at Naruto) and your slayer!!!" After this, blue energy surrounded him and slowly cocooned around him, before a shout rang out. "BANKAI!!!"

Naruto's golden eyes widened and he finally said in his head. '_We are so fucked_'

AN:

**Yay New chapter!!! I am finally getting this writing stuff down good! Yay me! I'm going to show Naruto's Zanpakuto in the next chapter, and if anyone can guess what it is then they get a free online cookie. (Chocolate chips not provided) **

**Heres a hint about it. A dragon in Aztec Mythology. Ya get that? Good!**

** Also, what did ya think of Rangiku and Hitsugaya being Naruto's mom and dad?**

** Now no flames! I will write a private message with so much cussing in it that Tayuya herself (God bless her soul) will role in her grave! Okay :)**

**Constructive critisicism is welcome. **


End file.
